The Dark Knight: The Void
by Matthiew B
Summary: Set somewhere between 'The Dark Knight' and 'The Dark Knight Rises'. Hugo Strange has captured Batman and put him in a deep sleep. In this supernatural setting, Bruce confronts his emotions and characters from his past.


**THE DARK KNIGHT: THE VOID**

By: Matthiew Baisley

Inspired by: Christopher Nolan's "The Dark Knight Trilogy"

EXT. THE VOID – NIGHT

Complete darkness. Batman steps into frame, with the only source of light on him. Looking around in all directions figuring out where he is in the vast emptiness.

HUGO (O.S.)

Welcome to my experiment, Mr. Wayne.

Batman looks at the direction of the voice. Hugo Strange is standing on a plateau above him. An unknown light source is shining on him also. Still, everything else is drowned in pitch black.

BATMAN

What is this place?

HUGO

You're inside your own mind. You have a lot of demons living in the dark corners of your soul Mr. Wayne. This void is a place that's neither heaven nor hell. A world generated by your sub-conscience and dreams. Or I'm sure in your case, nightmares.

Buried deep in your mind's abyss, this place is a state of limbo. However, it's a place where you can easily get lost, trapped for all eternity.

BATMAN

I will get out of here.

HUGO

I expect you will. I'm curious to see if you're able to pass the test and what the result will be. Let's see how much you can take.

Emerging into the faint light around Batman. Five inmates in peak athletic appearance surround him. Circling like sharks ready to take down its prey. Batman looks back up to see that Strange has left.

One of the inmates makes the first move. Batman blocks with a counterattack. Two others grab him on either arm. Batman head-butts one and elbows the other. Each one tries to land their move, but Batman blocks them off. They keep coming faster. All of them grab him, making it impossible to break out of. In a blast of adrenaline Batman takes them all out, one by one.

Batman is painting heavy.

In the distance someone's laughter echoes.

VOICE (O.S.)

Ha ha ha!

Concern and anger, start taking mold on Batman's face. A figure emerges from the dark. It's The Joker.

JOKER

Did you miss me?

BATMAN

Joker?

JOKER

I bet you thought you would never see me again. No, you and I are like smoke and fire. Wherever you go, I'll be there. Even if it's in your dreams. You could use a table, chair or something in here though.

BATMAN

I stopped you. You're locked up in Arkham for life.

JOKER

Yeah, but it seems I rocked your world enough to stay as a permanent villain in yours. Be honest, was I your favourite?

BATMAN

What do you want?

JOKER

It's not what I want. What do you want? Why am I even here? Is this going to end with us making out?

BATMAN

You can't terrorize the city of Gotham anymore. I proved that good can win over evil.

JOKER

You know the two of us could have been a great act together. We could've gone from city to city putting on a show. Explosions and chases, the kids love that stuff.

BATMAN

I'm not like you.

JOKER

Are you sure? I'm here, to remind you that you are no different than me or any other freak, who dresses up and goes around scarring people. You still think that you're a hero?

Joker slowly steps forward, a foot away from Batman. Face to face.

JOKER

I told you that the people of Gotham would turn against you. And, they did. How much longer will it take for you to step over this line and see things from my point of view?

BATMAN

I don't want the world destroyed.

JOKER

Why do you even care? They don't care about you. Do you think anybody cares for anybody else? The world is eating itself alive. You might as well enjoy the ride.

BATMAN

I do it, because no one was ever there. When evil was present, no one stood up. I became Batman to start a fire in the darkness, to save lives and ignite a flame in others.

JOKER

You know, you should be writing greeting cards. I think you would do a better job at that.

Joker begins to laugh manically, mocking Batman. Batman lunges, takes a swing against the Joker, only to watch him dissolve into thin air.

VOICE (O.S.)

Saving people's lives?

Batman turns in a new direction. Recognizing the other stranger as Harvey Dent (Two-face).

HARVEY

How come you couldn't save mine?

BATMAN

Harvey. Harvey, I'm sorry.

HARVEY

No. I'm sorry that I ever believed that things could change. That the world was going to reach a state of peace.

BATMAN

It will.

HARVEY

We gave our hearts, into healing Gotham. Only to have it, scarred and broken in return.

BATMAN

I can't stop now. Not after all the hard work we've put in.

HARVEY

We've put all this hard work in for what?

BATMAN

I have to keep fighting for everybody. For those who deserve the chance to live, without fear, without chaos or pain.

HARVEY

How can one man change the world?

BATMAN

It just needs a little more time.

HARVEY

You couldn't save me. You couldn't save Rachel. You couldn't save your parents. What makes you think, you can save Gotham. Let alone yourself.

Harvey walks towards a door with a frame supporting it from the ground. Opens it and enters slamming it shut. Batman heads to the door. In front of it he takes a moment to pause. Reaches for the knob, turning it and passes through.

In clear sight a woman stands, as if she were expecting him. Rachel Dawes.

RACHEL

Hello, Bruce.

BATMAN

Rachel. (Drops the voice)

Batman removes his cowl. Bruce holds back a flood of sadness.

RACHEL

Still fighting the good fight against crime I see.

BRUCE

I'm sorry Rachel.

Bruce walks closer to Rachel, feeling ashamed.

Every day, I regret about that night. I wish I was faster, if only I pushed harder. I could have saved you.

RACHEL

You don't have to keep putting yourself through this. There's no need to feel guilty.

BRUCE

I was looking forward to the day I would hang up the suit and spend the rest of my life with you. But now…

RACHEL

What's done is done. You can't go back and change things.

BRUCE

I still think about us. What could have been.

RACHEL

You have to move on Bruce. You need to stop hurting yourself.

BRUCE

I'm still not ready.

RACHEL

When the time comes I hope you can find a new life. With somebody who cares for you as much as I did.

BRUCE

I miss you.

RACHEL

I miss you, too.

Bruce goes in for a kiss. The two embrace. Living a loving moment in time. Rachel ends it.

Rachel

You have to let Batman die, and let Bruce Wayne live.

Rachel slowly breaks away. Leaving Bruce shaken with his thoughts. When Bruce comes to, he sees Rachel go into another door. Leaving it wide open, Bruce heads to enter. Inside, two figures with their backs facing. They turn around. Bruce's parents: Thomas and Martha.

THOMAS

Bruce? Is that you?

MARTHA

My, you've grown up. Thomas, he looks so handsome.

The phantoms of Bruce's parents approach Bruce.

THOMAS

You've come a long way from the young boy I used to know.

BRUCE

I'm sorry. I haven't lived up to your name.

THOMAS

That's okay. Nobody's perfect, it's what makes us human. That's how thing are. Life is always going to push you down Bruce. You just have to keep getting back up.

BRUCE

I wanted to kill the person who took you two away from me. Lash back at those who stole other people's lives.

THOMAS

You've kept this heartache inside you all this time. And, I'm thankful that you decided to use it for a force of good rather than evil. But, there are other things that provide strength besides anger and pain. Love and hope. You need to find that son.

MARTHA

I always imagined you would be just like your father. Now you're a grown man, walking your own path.

BRUCE

I want to make sure I'm doing the right thing, that I am making a difference.

THOMAS

Our gift to the world is you. Your gift to the world is Batman. As long as you remember us, know that we'll always be with you and that we love you.

Thomas hugs Bruce along with Martha. Bruce closes his eyes to soak in the embracement. Upon opening them, they have disappeared into the void. Bruce inhales confidence.

The light around Bruce intensifies. A blinding beam from the sky shoots its ray upon him. Bruce stares up and enters a state of serenity. Appearing from the void, bats are flapping to engulf him like locus. The screeches amass louder.

To be continued…

The Dark Knight: The Void – By: Matthiew Baisley - Dec. 08, 2012.


End file.
